


Have a Happy Holidate!

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Blue sees a lot of happy couples and is feeling a little left out, despite his efforts at finding a partner. Edge can't stand to see him so sad, and takes Blue on a date.
Relationships: Blue/Edge, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Have a Happy Holidate!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for our friend Bucky requested by my friend Battre!

Edge couldn’t help a shiver as the cold breeze played across his bones. Though he had lived most of his life in Snowdin, for some reason, winter on the surface felt much colder. Sans and Red both explained that it was the wind.

“It blows right through ya,” Sans had added with a wink.

“SANS, THAT’S TERRIBLE!” Papyrus nearly shrieked, leaning over to smack him on the shoulder.

“As long as the wind doesn’t break!” Red said before dissolving into laughter, and only stopped when a bone attack pierced the table between his hands.

“Stupid surface weather,” Edge grumbled, pulling his scarf a little tighter, glancing around and hoping it didn’t show as a sign of weakness.

Edge was still getting used to the fact that not every human and monster was out to kill him.

He wandered into the village that was near the woods where he and the other skeleton monsters lived. The humans called this village “historic,” and it was decked out in greenery, ribbons, and other decorations for the winter holidays.

Edge relaxed as he saw that most of the monsters and humans around him looked quite happy. Many of them seemed to be shopping, some of them were simply looking around, children played and laughed in the streets with their parents calling out cautions to them. It was a scene of pure joy.

The last thing the tall skeleton from Underfell expected to see was the short skeleton from Underswap sitting on a bench and looking almost forlornly at his surroundings. Edge couldn’t recall seeing anything aside from that nearly insufferable grin that only gave way to a disapproving frown when his brother cracked a horrible joke. Edge sighed, grumbling a little to himself as he began to make his way over. The look was pathetic, but something in him wouldn’t allow him to ignore it.

Blue started ever so slightly as Edge dropped onto the bench next to him; apparently, he had been deep enough in thought that he didn’t see Edge approaching.

“O-OH! H-HELLO EDGE!” Blue all but shouted, his boisterous voice cracking slightly and very obviously trying to hide his sadness. “I DID NOT EXPECT TO SEE YOU OUT ON A DAY LIKE THIS! ENJOYING THE DECORATIONS?”

Edge crossed his arms and legs, leveling a deadpan look at Blue and said nothing for a moment. Blue’s cheerful mask was faltering slightly, but he was trying his hardest to keep it up.

“WHAT’S WRONG?” Edge asked.

Blue slid the grin a little more firmly in place.

“NOTHING! HA, HA, HA! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG? THE VILLAGE IS BEAUTIFULLY DECORATED, IT’S WONDERFULLY CHILLY - PERFECT FOR A HOT CHOCOLATE, REALLY – CHILDREN ARE PLAYING, EVERYONE IS HAPPY, CUTE COUPLES… ARE… are… well…”

Edge continued to stare Blue down as he stammered out of his fake cheerfulness, then waited until his voice faltered and then faded. The mask cracked, and with a sigh, Blue gave it up completely. His posture slumped again as his face fell into a small frown. Edge was patient and he waited for Blue to speak.

“I’m sorry, Edge,” Blue murmured, his voice the quietest Edge had ever heard him. “It seems even the Magnificent Sans doesn’t always feel so magnificent.”

Edge nodded slowly.

“Go on,” he prompted, lowering his own voice.

“Even though I am quite popular, and I have achieved the Friend Zone with many monsters as well as humans, well, I do not have anyone to go on a date with like the couples I see here.”

Edge glanced up, following Blue’s eyes as he watched a pair of monsters pass under an archway. One pointed up to a piece of greenery attached, the other blushed, and the two shared a gentle kiss.

Blue’s wistful sigh caught Edge’s attention back and he fought to not roll his eyes at the sentimentality of it all.

“You are quite magnificent, Blue, I’m sure you could find someone,” Edge muttered.

“I do not have anyone to ask,” Blue sighed again, tearing his eyes away to stare at the ground, his hands curling into fists on top of his knees. “Almost everyone I know either already has a date, or we’ve been on a date, and no one is interested.”

Edge could only look at him, as he was at a loss for words. He knew that Blue and Papyrus both strived for popularity and seemed to be on the lookout for romantic partners, but to see Blue getting upset over it felt unnatural. Blue seemed to take in a shuddering breath and he turned back to Edge with his bright grin.

“IT JUST SEEMS AWFULLY NICE!” Blue said brightly, trying to hide himself again.

Edge inwardly sighed; he just couldn’t stand it.

“Well,” Edge said with a cough, feeling heat rising to him face as he looked away from Blue. “You, uh, well, we could, you know…”

Blue tilted his head and looked at Edge quizzically. It was now his turn to be patient; he knew if he pressed Edge, it would likely make him angry.

“Blue, would you like to go on a date with me?” Edge finally forced out.

“Oh, Edge, that is very kind of you, but you don’t have to,” Blue said. “I feel silly for bringing it up.”

Even though Blue was still trying to look like his usual, happy-go-lucky self, Edge could see the underlying sadness and it was driving him mad. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t leave Blue in such an upset state.

“NO!” Edge said loudly, getting to his feet and posing in front of Blue. “YOU _SHALL_ GO ON A DATE WITH ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! IT WILL BE THE BEST DATE YOU HAVE EVER BEEN ON!”

Blue blinked. “R-really?”

Edge smirked and crossed his arms after brushing back his scarf, making it flutter behind him dramatically.

“I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONFUSION AT BEING CHOSEN TO BE MY DATE, SINCE I’M SUCH A COOL GUY,” he declared.

Blue grinned and stood on the bench, raising a fist in the air. “THEN I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, ACCEPT!”

“EXCELLENT! I SHALL PICK YOU UP AT SEVEN O’CLOCK!”

“THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!” he hopped off the bench and hugged Edge. “I LOOK FORWARD TO IT!”

Edge stiffened at the hug, not expecting it, and glancing around in slight embarrassment at the public display, but as quickly as Blue hugged him, he was retreating, waving and promising to see him later. The taller skeleton waved back in return, in a slight daze.

Did he really just ask Blue on a date?

* * *

After dealing a death threat to his brother for teasing him, and enduring a death threat from Swap, Edge and Blue were soon walking through the village once more. Edge found it a little odd that Blue seemed so excited, even though he had just seen the decorations earlier, and had commented as much.

“It’s a little different now that it’s dark!” Blue said. “Thank you for going on a date with me, Edge! We’re going to have so much fun!”

Edge gave a small grunt and a nod. He wasn’t quite sure what to do on this date, as the manual didn’t seem to cover this situation, but as they went along and Blue continued to excitedly point out the lights and garlands, he began to relax and gave a few comments on the decorations himself.

“Oh! What do you suppose is over there?” Blue asked.

Edge stopped and looked where Blue’s eyes were gazing. They had wandered to the far end of the village where there was something that the two monsters hadn’t seen before. There was low fencing, what looked like a couple of gazebos, and warm light glowing from a bit beyond.

“Only one way to find out,” Edge reached down and took Blue’s hand, nodding towards the area. “C’mon.”

Blue blushed, gripping Edge’s hand firmly as he followed.

They found that it was an area where there were little fire pits in the center of cushioned benches with room to seat about eight. The gazebos were stalls that sold snacks and refreshments.

“Wowzers,” Blue murmured, looking at the menu. “What _don’t_ they have here?”

“Indeed,” Edge said, his eyes roaming the chalkboard. He glanced down at his date and could see his eyes getting wider and wider the more he looked. “So, what do you want?”

“Everything,” Blue said immediately, and then he shook his head. “Oh, no, I’m all right!”

“Nonsense! I insist,” he paused, thinking for a moment before muttering, “wait here.”

“Oh, o-okay.”

Edge gave him a smirk of a smile, squeezing his hand before approaching the counter. Blue fidgeted a little in his place, but then was distracted by a buzzing in his pocket.

* _Hey bro, how’s the date going? Need an out?_ *

Ah, his brother, of course.

* _EDGE IS BEING A PERFECT GENTLEMONSTER._ *

* _Gentle is the last word I’d use for him. You sure you okay?_ *

* _YES, I ASSURE YOU EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL!_ *

* _All right, I just care about you. Have fun._ *

* _I LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER._ *

“Is everything all right, Blue?” Edge asked, approaching with a tray.

“Just Papy checking in,” Blue smiled. “What did you get?”

“Hot chocolate, pretzels, some marshmallow thing, and…” Edge trailed off as he looked at the tray with a slight frown. “I’m not sure? The humans said it would be good.”

Blue peered at the tray; the treats were decorated for the season with red, blue, white, and green sprinkles, some shaped like snowflakes and snowmen, and all of it looked delicious.

“Let’s see if we can find a fire to sit by!” Blue said excitedly.

He carefully took Edge’s elbow, careful to not disturb the tray, and gently pulled him towards the fires. Most of them were surrounded by humans and monsters alike, but one a little further away than the rest was completely unoccupied. They made themselves comfortable and started digging into the treats.

“This is wonderful! Humans are super amazing!” Blue exclaimed after finishing off the marshmallow treat, which had a fruity jam in the middle and was covered in chocolate.

“I don’t care much for sweets, but, this is nice,” Edge commented after finishing off a pretzel covered with white fudge and sprinkles.

“Huh, funny, I never noticed that about you,” Blue said taking a sip of hot chocolate.

“It’s all right, there may have not been an opportunity,” Edge said, gazing into the fire.

“Mmm, this is nice,” Blue murmured. “I wonder if the humans built the fires themselves or if they asked a monster to use their magic.”

“Perhaps a bit of both,” Edge said, glancing over at the bonfire nearby. “A human could have gathered the wood, and a monster lit it.”

“Teamwork, then!”

Edge nodded.

“Are you done with the treats?”

“Yes, and the hot chocolate,” Edge gave a small grimace. “It was all good, don’t misunderstand, but I’ll likely not have anything but water and plain pasta for the rest of the week; my magic is already feeling odd.”

Blue giggled and moved the tray aside, taking Edge’s cup as well. Edge stiffened a bit when the small skeleton scooted close to him, taking his long hand in his own small one and leaning his head against his arm.

“The fire is really pretty,” Blue said, then he glanced up at the sky. “It’s too bad we can’t see the stars; between the fire and the lights from the village, it’s a little…”

He trailed off and Edge looked down at him. Blue’s eyes were almost always shaped into stars, spinning and bouncing with his energy and excitement. Right now was no different, but they were sparkling and twinkling.

Edge wasn’t sure when it happened, but, as the night had gone on, he had felt his soul warming more and more. His usual nerves had slowly melted, and he was certain that he felt… happy. Blue was making him feel quite happy, and while he couldn’t be sure this was really “love” the way the dating manual put it, he did feel the pull to find out.

Edge’s free hand lifted and curled around Blue’s face, gently pulling him to look up.

“I see the brightest stars are right beside me, and nothing in the sky can compare to them,” Edge murmured.

A slight blush dusted the round cheekbones, a slightly lidded look came to Blue’s eyes, but his star-shaped pupils twinkled even brighter as he leaned up to Edge.

There was a gentle pressure as their mouths met, magic cushioning the joining and sending a pleasant electric hum through them both. The kiss lasted for only a moment before they both pulled away, both blushing and looking a little surprised; since skeletons didn’t have lips, they didn’t know that kissing would actually work for them.

“That felt really nice,” Blue murmured.

“Yes, it did,” Edge nearly whispered.

“Can we do it again?”

Edge nodded. Blue grinned widely and leaned up again, Edge meeting him halfway.

With the fire crackling nearby, the holiday lights in the background, and the fresh, cold, wintry air surrounding them, Edge and Blue agreed that this was the best holiday date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
